Headache (song)
Headache is a song sung by Edward and most of M.Bison's enemies such as Charlie, Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Spiderman, Hulk, Magneto, Ling Xiaoyu, Jin Kazama, Heihachi Mishima & Juri Han in the episode Squirrels in My Ass, attemting to use this as a popular song in hopes of replacing the song about Miko Mido. This song was sung on-stage. It is enjoyed by many although they have no idea it was a threat song meant for M.Bison. While most of its singers were singing, they were fight at each other, except Edward whom they never fight in front of (he ordered them not to fight because they are a team and they need to threaten M.Bison as a team although most of them never listened to him and they continued fighting each other) The song ends up scaring M.Bison. It is a parody of One Direction's song One Thing Lyrics Spiderman: I've tried to kill you But when looking at you I can't ever be brave Cause you scare all of us to death '' ''Charlie: Always got away, Your my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah frozen, and terrified '' ''Edward: Something's gonna give now Cause I'm dying from your stupid laugh That I need you to die right now Cause you are a headache '' ''All: So get out, get out, get out of our heads And why won't you just go and die now kicks Chun-Li while singing I don't, I don't know what's wrong with him paybacks Juri Cause he is a headache You are a headache '' ''Edward: Now I'm suffering from losing But you just don't care slaps Jin on the head and they start fighting while Kazuya laughs hilariously That I'm goddamn mad pushes Cammy, Alisa, Miharu and Panda cheers happily All day and all night paybacks Xiaoyu and Alisa, Miharu and Panda starts booing badly '' ''Chun-Li, Ling Xiaoyu, Cammy White & Juri Han: Something's gonna give in now And were dying from your stupid laugh And were want you to shut up Cause you are a headache kicks Xiaoyu on the butt '' ''All: So get out, get out of our heads attempts to push Juri but instead pushes Magneto And why won't you just go and die now attempts to payback Xiaoyu but hits Guile instead I don't, I don't know what's wrong with him attempts to payback Magneto but hits Jin instead Cause he is a headache Get out, get out, get out of our lives tries to payback Guile but hits Heihachi instead And just go and die now and Jin starts fighting and accidently hits Charlie while Kazuya laughs hilariously I don't, I don't, I don't know what's wrong with him Cause he is a headache You are a headache Woahclappingslaps Heihachi in the face, Kuma starts booing '' ''Hulk: You are a headache '' ''Edward: Get out, get out, get out of our heads kicks Charlie And why wont you just go and die now tries to kick Juri but hits Jin instead '' ''All: Get out, get out, get out of our heads tries to hit Charlie but hits Cammy instead And why wont you just go and die now tries to hit Jin but hits Xiaoyu instead I don't, I don't, I don't know what's wrong with him Cause he is a headache You are a headache and M.Bison enemies bow, Edward left the stage and M.Bison enemies start fighting each other as Edward left, unaware Oswald(speaking to a speechless Sora): Ha! Poor Edward, he doesn't know that his fellow anti-Shadoloo club members just fight while he was singing with them. Balrog(speaking): Boy that song really does stinks!!!!! Vega(speaking): Yeah, it horribly sucks!!!! Vega(speaking to M.Bison): So what can you say boss? M.Bison(speaking terrified while hiding under the table): Is it over? Category:Songs